


Down by the Riverbend

by Shadowofrosalyn77



Series: Why do we Fall? [1]
Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Genre: I'm trying, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Harm, Suicidal Thoughts, Unrequited Crush, Unrequited Love, second work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:07:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22150783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowofrosalyn77/pseuds/Shadowofrosalyn77
Summary: Jaskier is depressed after Geralt.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia & Jaskier | Dandelion, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Series: Why do we Fall? [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1601089
Comments: 17
Kudos: 257





	Down by the Riverbend

Jaskier stared back at himself in the mirror. His red-rimmed eyes caught his attention as always. It’s amazing. How fast things could go wrong. How fast things could change. It was only a couple of days ago that he was on top of the mountain, searching for a dragon to slay. _No_. he wasn’t searching for a dragon, it was Geralt. He was following Geralt as he always did. And he couldn't bear to leave him to follow the she-demon Yennefer- with her glistening black hair and bewitching violet eyes and bosom large enough and prominent enough, that under another circumstance Jaskier would have followed her instead. 

But she caught everyone’s attention. Especially Geralt’s. Geralt who dropped everything when he saw her, who turned into a love-sick puppy and would follow her anywhere. Just the same as Jaskier did for Geralt, not that he ever noticed. Destiny must have a twisted sense of irony. The bard that feels too much for one who feels for another. But that doesn’t explain how he got here. He should have kept his mouth shut. He shouldn’t have spoken. He always speaks _too_ _much_. His eyes glance around wildly, a semblance of anxiety creeping in. What was he going to do now, he had been barely scraping by before Geralt! For God’s sake, he met Geralt with _moldy_ _bread_ in his pants. To put simply, he was nothing without Geralt. He was no one and wasn’t worth anyone’s time. Geralt’s words rang in his ears, _life would be better without him in it_. It wasn’t fair, but it was true. 

Life isn’t fair, 

But no one cares. 

And as we go, 

Eventually dust we blow 

Down to the riverbend. 

When Jaskier was younger, he used to be called Dandelion. A weed masquerading as a flower. How presumptuous. How arrogant. He didn’t want to pretend anymore, he didn’t want to be anymore. His eyes glanced on the razor and the soap as his mind raced. He just didn’t want to feel anymore. Grabbing the razor, he stared at himself in the mirror and raised the silver up to his neck.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my second work. But hey, I was able to add another 100 words. Maybe one day I'll actually hit 1000 words in a story. For right now though, I'm working my way up to writing dialogue into my story. 
> 
> Also, I have another story that I wrote for my English class. It has nothing to do with the Witcher and isn't connected to any fandoms besides the Greek mythology fandom. But, if you have the time, please give it a read and leave comments. It would mean so much to me. XXXLoveXXX


End file.
